Love and Family
by snixxjuice214
Summary: Santana's pregnant and her doctor tells her she needs to slow down her life and take out some of the stress. So she decides to move Brittany and the kids back to Lima after 20 away. Rachel and Quinn and their kids come along too and they all have to adjust to being famous in a small town. They all see how life is once outside of the spotlight of showbiz.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count: 1,810**

**A/N: **Here is a list of the kids so no one gets confused J

Santana and Brittany

Amelia (Lea) and her twin brother Tyler (Ty) 16 San gave birth

Lucas (Luke) 12 Britt gave birth

Olivia (Liv) and her twin sister Samantha (Sam) 8 San gave birth

Jayden (Jay or JJ) 5 Britt gave birth

Quinn and Rachel

Mia and her twin sister Emily (Em) 14 Quinn gave birth

Zoe 12 Rachel gave birth

Natalie (Nat) 6 Quinn gave birth

* * *

**To:Sanny Bear3- **_**Hey baby what time are you gettin back home? Xoxo B**_

**To:Wifey- **_**I'm only going to be gone about 3 hours. So I should be home by 2. I only have 2 sign a contract and take a lunch meeting then I'll be on my way home. I have a present for you when I home ;) Xoxo S**_

**To:Sanny Bear3**_**- What is it? Xoxo B**_

**To:Wifey-**_**I can't tell you but I can promise you will love it my love. I have to go we're about to land I'll call you when I land back in New York Xoxo S**_

Santana stuffs her phone in her purse and the captain announces the plane will be begin landing. I really can't believe I'm back in Lima, Ohio. When I left this place I never thought I would come back but things change when you get older.

"Are we really about to do this Q" I ask Quinn who looks up from her magazine. "Yeah San I think we need to put the past behind us and do something to make our lives less stressful". Quinn's right. She's always right and I hate it.

"I just can't wait to see B's face when I tell her I bought a house in Lima for us. She is gonna flip out and so are the kids." I say as we walk off the plane into the town car I rented us for the day.

"I know what you mean Rach will be so surprised but I know she would love to be closer to her dad's while she's pregnant this time. I just wonder how everyone we know here is gonna react to us moving back?"

We both share the same worry. We have not been back to Lima in almost 20 years. When we all left we were outcasts who people hated for no reason. We were freaks just because we loved differently than some people. But we didn't let that get us down. We all worked our asses to get out of this town and make names for ourselves and we all did.

* * *

The driver pulls to my house about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I walk up the steep and open the door and I'm tackled by my youngest daughter Jayden.

"MAMI!" she screams as she jumps into my arms. She looks just like her mother with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The only difference between hers and Brittany's are Jayden's have specks of green in hers. Other than that she is her mother's doppelganger.

"Hey mi hija. How was your day?" I ask her as I carry her into the kitchen where I find Britt making a snack.

"It was fun. I got up and watched a movie with mom then I went swimming then I ate lunch and then I took a nap now your home". I set her down on a stool on the breakfast bar. "That sounds like fun why don't you go up and play in your room for a little while and then I'll take us all out to eat for dinner tonight. How about pizza for dinner?" Jayden squeals and jumps up and down saying yes and runs off to her room.

I walk over to my beautiful wife and wrap her up in a hug and kiss her passionately on the lips. "Hey baby." I whisper into her lips. "Hey how did your meeting go?" She says as she pecks my lips again.

"Amazing! Where are the rest of the kids?" I ask because the house is pretty quiet.

"Lea and Ty are at the mall with some friends. I had the driver take them and they'll be home in about an hour. The girls and Lucas are up in the theater room watching a movie and I'm here with my lovely wife." She says as she kisses me again.

"Well that's good the kids are all preoccupied for a little while because I have something I need to talk to you about." She looks at me nervously. "I promise it's nothing bad it's about what I did today. How about we go into our room and we can talk about it. My feet are killing me." I tell her.

"Okay" She said and we walk up the stairs to our bedroom.

* * *

Brittany and me are sitting on our bed. I'm leaning up against the head board and she is in front of me sitting Indian style with me feet in her lap massaging them for me.

"So you remember how the doctor told me that I need to take as much stress out of my life as possible because of my blood pressure and that if I don't I could face a lot of complication during this pregnancy?"

"Yeah San I remember and you told me you were going to do everything you could so that wont happen. What's this about?"

"Well I have been thinking a lot lately and me and Q have been talking about how to de-stress our lives because Rach is having a hard time too and we thought of the perfect thing for all of us." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" Britt has a smile to match mine.

"Well that meeting I had today was in Lima with Q and a real estate agent and we bought two houses right outside Lima. I think the best thing for me is to get out of New York for a while and just focus on you and the kids and this baby in me for now." I look at her to gage her reaction. She is staring at me and I'm finding it really hard to read her expression.

"Why Lima? We haven't been back there in forever. Not since our families found out we were married and threw us out"

"Because even though anywhere we go we will be recognized that place is familiar. If you don't want to I understand I just think it's the best bet for all of us. And Q and Rach and the kids are moving too. The houses we bought are right next to each other. Granted they're a half a mile apart but that's what golf carts are for" I say with a laugh.

"How big are these houses" She asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well Q and Rach's is a 6 bedroom 7 bath with a finished basement and attic with 3 more rooms that can be used as an office game room and a play room. It's really nice"

"What about our home?"

"About that… Um… I kind of had I built for us" I say quietly.

"You what?" Brittany is looking at me now and I'm kind of nervous.

"Well about a year ago I was thinking of building us a dream home and I did some research and found out there was some property right outside of Lima for sale so I bought it. I hired an architect to help me design it how we would want it. I had two houses built ours and Quinn and Rachels." I know this was a big secret but I hope she's not mad because I did it out of love.

Brittany is looking at me with glassy eyes with unshed tears. "San I think that is the sweetest thing I have ever hurd." Brittany leans over and wraps me up in her arms and cry's. Her crying makes me cry due to all these hormones and we are just one big crying mess.

"So you're not mad at me?" I say as I wipe tears out of my eyes.

"No baby I think what you did is wonderful. As long as you and the kids are healthy I'm fine anywhere. I have people to run the dance studios so it's not like I have to be here in the city anyways. So what does our house look like?" Brittany asks me with her arm wrapped around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

"Ours is huge. There is a total of 12 bedrooms each with en suites. Then our own master with a huge walk in for all of our clothes and the bathroom is to die for. We each have an office. Then the basement is a huge home theater room/ Game room. There is a huge pool and Jacuzzi and in the back of the house is a small dance studio. Also I turned the 3 level of the house into a recording studio for me so I don't have to go to New York and record. Also there is a 8 car garage and a guest house."

"Wow" Is all she says.

"Too much?" I ask hesitantly.

"N-no its jus that sounds like the dream home we talked about as kid."

"Well that's because it is." I tell her. We sit there is silence for a little while with her just holding me and her digesting all of this information. She looks up at me and smiles that million dollar smile of hers and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. When we break away because air becomes a must she looks deep into my eyes.

"So when do we move" she asks.

"Really?" I asks.

"Yes baby I think this could be good for all of us."

"We can move whenever you want. I say the sooner the better before school starts for the kids."

"Okay we'll talk to them tonight and tomorrow do you think we can take the plane to see the house?"

"Sure. Now do you want your surprise now or later?" I ask her.

"San wasn't the house the surprise?"

"Nope I thought about it and decided that I can't see you being still for too long without going crazy so what me and Quinn bought today was some property in downtown Lima. A studio to be precise. We thought it could be a dance studio and Rachel and me can give vocal lessons to. Mostly Rachel but I'll do some classes to. We thought it would have been something we would have loved to have when we were younger so why not give it to our wives."

Brittany is looking at me with so much love in her eyes it makes me feel tears threatening to spill out.

"BABY! You are the best wife ever." Brittany hugs me tight and we stay that way for about an hour just talking about what it will be like to be back in Lima with our kids. How the kids will take the move. We make plans to leave tomorrow afternoon with Rachel and Quinn and all of the kids so they can see their new home. Tomorrow should be a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count:**** 1,045**

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter. I plan to have new chapters up maybe twice a week I don't know yet though. I have 2 other stories I'm kind of have writes block with so we'll see how it goes. Reviews are always welcomed :)

* * *

The plane ride back to Lima was an event with ten kids and four adults and two of those adults are pregnant makes one fun plane ride. But we made is there in one piece. For the most part all the kids were excited about the move. All accept my oldest set of twins Amelia and Tyler.

All they have done is complain about missing their friends and not being able to start high school with them. Me and Brittany have told them they can go visit and their friends can come visit them but they're teenagers what are you gonna do.

This time we don't land on the small air strip in Lima but instead we go to Columbus so we can buy some cars for our new homes. The limo takes us to a car dealership and everyone gets out to look at new cars for the family. We tell all the kids to buddy up and don't run off then all the adults go look for their own cars.

"B, pick any car your heart desires for your personal car." I tell Brittany as we walk around the lot. She treads her hand in mine and squeezes it tight.

"Anyone I want San?" She asks. I turn to face her. "Yes. I plan on getting at least for cars today. One for you, one for me, and two that can fit all the kids. So get whatever you like here and if you don't like any I will buy you any car on the face of this earth you want." I tell her. She just looks at me and smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. I bring my hand that isn't holding hers up to her face and thread my fingers into her silky blonde hair.

As she pulls away I flutter my eyes open and stair deeply into hers and smile happily. I know I don't have to spoil her just I just can't seem to help it. I love giving the people I love things they will love.

"As long as you get one you love to then I'll get one." She tells me. I nod my head and pull her to look at more cars. We end up getting a black Escalade and a white Range Rover as our family cars. Then Brittany picked a cute white BMW convertible and I got candy apple red Audi R8. We paid to have the cars delivered to our house and got back into the limo and headed to Lima.

* * *

After we drop of Quinn and Rachel and their kids with plans to meet up in a couple hours for dinner we make it to our house. I did a really good job designing the house if the looks on everyone's faces is any indication.

"Mami this place looks huge." Sam my 8 year old told me.

"Yeah Mami this place is bigger than our house in the Hamptons." My 15 year old son Tyler says.

"I told you all you would love it. Now come on all that on and let me give you all a tour of our home." I say as I usher everyone to the front door. As we walk in I take in the expressions on all of their faces. The look of joy is on everyone's face. I had the house fully decorated to our taste. Everyone's room is done just the way they like it and if they don't like it they can always change it. After I give everyone the tour of everything the house has to offer we all go our separate ways I drag Brittany into our bedroom to show her it.

"San this place is amazing. It's just how I dreamed it. I can't believe you made this for us." Britt said as we fall into bed and relax some.

"Baby you have been talking about this house since we were 5 I knew one day I was going to have to give it to you so I did. I'm just glad you like it." I say as I lean over to kiss her. The kiss turns heated in a matter of seconds. Soon I'm straddling Brittany's waist. I grind down on her hips and she digs her fingers into my back.

Slowly her hands slip under my shirt and she runs her hands over my stomach grazing her nails on my abs as they constrict and tense with the contact. I let out a throaty moan when she cups my bra covered chest. _FUCK._ I hiss as Brittany slips one of her thighs between mine. Being pregnant for me means I'm horny 24/7 and she likes to take advantage of this.

* * *

After Brittany and I go down stairs from our sweet lady sexy time we find Quinn and Rachel waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Well you two soo don't have I've just been fucked hair or anything" Quinn said her voice oozing in sarcasm.

"If my memory serves me when you were pregnant with Nat I found you two in our master bathroom with Rachel's head between your legs" I say with a sickly sweet voice. Brittany pipes in "And San don't forget that time when she was pregnant with the twins that we caught her fingering herself in the spare room because Rachel was away for the night." Britt and I giggle at the look of embarrassment on Quinn's face as she turns red as a tomato.

"Quinn when are you gonna learn we have **a lot **of sext. Always have always will. We're not ashamed of it that's just part of our relationship. But when we're pregnant it's like us normally times 20. Why do you think we sound proof our favorite places we like to have sex?" I ask.

"I know S sorry for trying to get a rise out of you. It used to be so much fun." Quinn laughs.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. So are you guys all ready to take the kids to go see the new studio?" I ask as I look around. They all say they can't wait and we call the kids and head out to show our new place of work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love and Family

**Pairing(s): Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating:** **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count: 808**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I know the start is kind of going slow but don't worry I just have to build up the back story a bit. Good thing come to those who are patient.

**nayalove**: All 4 of them are rich on their own. Later in the story you'll find out San was the first one with money and supported all of them right out of high school.

* * *

Once everyone was ready to go we all piled back into the limo and headed to the studio. This is something all of the kids will love. Each is very artistic in their own right may it be singing, dancing, or painting they all love to express themselves. When we pull up to the studio Quinn and I have shit eating grins on our faces as we walk out of the limo and usher our family's to our own little taste of the city in Lima.

" . ! You didn't?" Brittany has a look of shock, excitement, joy, and love that I love on her.

"Well, it wasn't just me. Quinn paid for half and it's in all four of our names. We wanted a place where we all could have fun and work with people too." I tell her as I unlock to door so everyone can come in. People are starting to recognize us so I want to get the kids in, away in case someone wants autographs.

When we walk in everyone is in awe of it. The first thing that's noticeable is the beautiful hard wood floor that runs throughout the whole place. The next thing is the reception desk in front. There is a lounge area up front for parents to wait for their kids.

"Now there are 3 dance rooms. Each have walls of mirrors and amazing sound systems and everything you could want. There are 2 rooms to give vocal lessons. One for each Rach and I. There is a grand piano in each with all the sheet music we could ever want. Also we have a small recording studio here too incase we find the next great voice. And there are two offices one for Britts and ma and one for Q and Rach. Along with a kitchen lounge area too. "I tell everyone who has just keep silent trying to absorb everything. "Oh. Last it there is an art studio with all the fixings."

Brittany wraps me up in a hug and starts to spin me around squealing in delight. All the kids start running around exploring around trying to find everything.

"I love this place. It's amazing. But I have one question?" Rachel asked while sitting on one of the couches in the lounge.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Who came up with the name?" She asks.

"Well Q and I thought long and hard and since my name is kind of most recognizable we thought it should go first. That's how we came up with Lopez and Fabray Performing Arts Studio. Why? You not liking it?" I teased.

"I will admit that you might have a larger fan base due to the fact your music has a wider audience but that does not mean Quinn nor I's fans are small. I am a 3 time Tony award winner and Quinn is a 2 time Oscar award winner. We have plenty of people who would come if our last name was first." Rachel tells me. Her little rants are always amazing. I still have a hard time believing she doesn't pass out after she goes off like that.

"Rach I know all of this. I'm not going to disagree with you but like you said I am more recognizable and so is Britts in the dancing world. I didn't mean anything buy it. It'd the way things worked out." I tell her.

"It's alright San I just wanted to get my point across. " She tells me.

Once we've all explored the studio we all head out to take the kids on a tour of the town. As were getting back into the limo I can hear and see people pointing and staring.

"_Is that Santana and Brittany Lopez?"_

"_I love Santana's music. Have you heard her voice?"_

"_What are they doing back here?"_

"_Is that Quinn Fabray? I just saw her new movie it was amazing"_

"_Oh my God is that __**their**__ studio they just came out of?"_

"_Have they all moved back?"_

As were driving around town we swing by the high school to show the older kids where they're going to be going in a few weeks' time. As we drive by the football field we all hear a voice the is engraved into all the adults in the cars minds like a deep scar.

"_You are all worthless. Every single one of you miserable excesses of cheerios. Not one of you will make ANYTHING out of yourselves. I should sell you all to the circus and buy monkeys at least they would listen. Now hit the shower before I do it!" _

We all look at one another in shock. The limo stops and we can see clear as day the woman who made high school miserable for almost everyone ever to graduate McKinley.

One Sue Sylvester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count:**** 1,420**

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter a little early. I'm just on a roll and I thought I'd treat you. I love the feedback I've been getting it means a lot. I'd love input on what people would like to see in this story. Should Santana make a return to McKinley as a teacher or something? Should she be having a boy or girl or twins? I wanna see where everyone's mind goes. Please review ;)

Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

"I thought she would be dead by now." I say as we all stare at Sue Sylvester terrorizing her cheerios. "She doesn't look any older than she did when we went here. It's like she hasn't aged a day." Quinn said. It's pretty surreal looking at someone you haven't seen in 20 years and they haven't aged a day.

"I can't believe she looks the same. Maybe all those rumors where true and she is a demon." I joke.

"I wanna go see her." Brittany says and shocks us.

"What? Are you crazy babe she is freaking me out and I'm sitting in here with tinted windows." I say like her idea is completely ludicrous and what she is suggesting is insane which in my opinion it is.

"San we have to go see her. She was very supportive when we told her our parents disowned us for getting married. She was one of the few people who treated us normally and not like we were scum. " Brittany always the voice of reason and the most wise person I know convinces us all to go say hi.

"Mami who are you guys talking about?" Liv asked me.

"Remember those stories mom and I told you about the crazy lady who thought she could shoot your mom out of a canon?" I ask.

"Yeah and you said she got so mad when you told her that she wasn't gonna do that then she started hitting a bunch of kids and shoving into lockers cuz you quit." Liv retells the story.

"That's who we're talking about." I tell her

"Can we all come to meet the crazy lady mama?" Nate asks Quinn.

"Sure sweetie. I'm sure Lea, Mia, and Em are gonna wanna talk to her if they want to be cheerleaders here. Just whatever you all do don't listen to her insults. She's mean most of the time but it's just due to the fact she can't show her emotions. "Quinn tells all the kids.

We all get out and walk to the field and head towards the field where Sue is yelling are some pore soul who had the misfortune of getting on her bad side today.

"You are the worst head cheerleader I have ever had. You are clumsy and don't even know how to come up with new routines that could help us win nationals. You hardly deserve to be on this squad. Now get out of my sit before I through you off." Sue yells at a red headed girl about 17.

The girl runs away and I think for a minute that I would have never ran away if Sue yelled at me. I would have walked away with my head held high and showed her I can take a verbal berating. Even though it's kind of crazy Sue being mean made all of us stronger and able to face the real world.

"You know Couch Sue if you make your head cheerleader cry before she goes and see the rest of her team none of them will respect her." I shout at Sue as we walk closer to her. She turns around to see who is talking to her and her eyes widen and she stares at us all for about two seconds before she composes herself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Boobs McGee, Tweedle-Dumb, Q, and the annoying side kick of yours what are you all doing on my field with a bunch of rugrats?" Sue asked us all.

"Well Couch Sue we all just moved back to Lima and were showing are kids around the town and say you and your cheerios and decided we'd come say hi." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Well it looks like you've got yourself a small army of mouth breathers going on there." Sue said with a laugh.

"Well these six are mine and Santana's Amelia, Tyler, Lucas, Olivia, Samantha, and Jayden." Brittany said. "And these four are Rachel and mine Mia, Emily, Zoe, and Natalie." Quinn said.

"Actually three of the girls are going to be trying out for cheerios once school starts." Brittany beamed. "They all are very talented from what we saw your cheerios could use some better talent." Santana told her with a smug smile.

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Tryouts are the first day of school be there for it and if they're any good I might consider putting your spawn on my team." With that Sue walked off.

"That went a lot better than I expected." Rachel said. We all head back to the limo to head home to meet with the decorator so the kids' rooms will be just like they want it for when we move in a week.

* * *

Once back in New York I found myself missing the quite that Lima offered me. I never really realized how much noise there was in the city before now. The kids are excited about the move. They love the fact that the new how is so much bigger than any of our other homes.

I think one of the things everyone loves the most is that we're gonna be living right next to Quinn and Rachel and the kids. We only live 10 mins away from them now but there is something fun and exciting about being next door to your best friends.

Right now we're all at the mall getting new stuff for school for the kids. Lea, Ty, and Luke are all on their own with a bodyguard shopping because it's so embarrassing to be see shopping with your parents. And they hate it when fans come up and ask for mine and Britts autographs when we're shopping.

Britt and me are in the kids section with Liv, Sam, and Jay looking at some cute clothes. All of my children have amazing fashion sense. I wouldn't have it any other way. With both Britt and me being in the spotlight our kids grew up with the best of everything. But there has always been a rule with our kids that's they will not become spoiled. They get everything they want or need but they have respect for what they have. When they kids want something they work for it. Either with grades or choirs.

Work ethic is something we instilled into our kids from an early age. We made them pick up their toys and clean up their messes. W made sure they know the meaning of hard work. They know just because Brittany and myself are rich doesn't mean we don't have to work for what we have.

* * *

After shopping we go home and get ready for Quinn and Rachel's twins Mia and Emily's birthday party. 15 is a great age. 16 is when they start driving and then there out the door soon after. Britts and mine oldest twins Lea and Ty's 16th birthday was a lot of fun. We got approached by super sweet 16 the T.V. show and we let them follow us around while making all the plans. It was quite an experience.

We closed down Madison Square Garden for the night. Over 100 kids were there from their school. The invites were these customized watches that all the guests had to get into. Then there was the VIP section that had most of the adults who were either family like Q and Rach or celebrities that were there to wish my babies happy birthday. It was the biggest party NYC had seen and it was a sweet 16.

One of the things that really surprised both Britt and me was our kids didn't want people to bring them gifts they wanted people to donate the money they would have spent on them to charity. It made me cry when they first told me. It was a huge sine that they weren't babies anymore. They raised over 200,000 dollars for charity.

That night me and Brittany talked about how all our kids are growing up and how we miss having a baby in the house. Jayden may be 5 but she in school and we miss the late nights and dirty dippers of having a toddler in the house. So the next day I went to the doctor and we got everything started on extending our family once again. And that how I got here 2 months later sitting at my best friend's house wishing my goddaughters happy 15th birthday one month pregnant. Life can't get much better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count:**706

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had my computer for the last week so I couldn't write. But I have like the next 3 outlined so I should be able to get them up fast. I might update tomorrow if I get to writing. I hope you like this. I have some amazing ideas for this story and how to bring in other charters. The more reviews the fast I update ;)

* * *

Ten days before the kids start school is when we finally make the move to Lima for good. I know it's going to be an adjustment living here again. I just hope everything goes the way we want and I hope the people here will not judge my kids just because they come from money and they have nice things. But I know if people do mess with my kids they will be in for a real treat. My babies might be sweet like Britts but they get there temper from me and don't back down when someone messes with them.

Lea and Ty are happy for the move because they each got a car for a late birthday present since here they can drive to school. Lea got a Mercedes-Benz SLR and Ty got a BMW M3. My kids definitely have my taste in cars. The only thing they have to do is take Mia and Em with them when they leave for school. And it's not like that's a chore for them because they are like siblings anyways.

* * *

Today Quinn and I are going to register all the kids for school while Britt and Rachel interview some people to work at the studio with them. We decide to do the elementary school first then head to the high school.

The elementary wasn't that bad. We were able to get all the kids signed up and ready to start the school year off. The only thing that they gave us any problem with was having the kids in the same class. By age they can all be buddied up and we want to have at least someone in their class they know. The school told me that it would be good for them to make new friends and branch out. No. I remember school and it was hell for Britt and Rachel and if it wasn't for Quinn and me I don't want to even think of what could have happened. Let's just say after all was said and done I got my way and the kids all got the classes we wanted for them.

After sending Britt a text letting her know what happened at the elementary school Quinn and I headed to the high school.

* * *

I turned and looked at Quinn when we were standing in front of the building. "Is it as weird for you being here again as it is for me?" I ask her. She stares at me for a second and answers "Yes but just like all those years ago I have my best friend with me." I smile at her and loop my arm with hers and we walk into the place we had to hide ourselves for four years of our lives.

As they walked into the familiar school they were blown away with how much it looked the same. Same red lockers same color pain on the wall. It was like walking into a time warp. It all looked the same except for the banner that welcomes the freshman class of 2033. We walk the halls and end up at the principal's office with ease.

When we walk through the door the receptions area she looks like she might have an aneurism. "H-hello, h-how can I-II help you?" she shudders out. I turn to Quinn and give her a smirk that means one thing. Tease this poor girl. I lean over the desk and give her my killer smile and push out my chest a little bit. "Well hello my name is Santana and this is my best friend Quinn and were here to register our children for school. Is there any way you could help us?" I ask innocently. I can see in Quinn's eyes she want to laugh her ass off. But being an actress she knows how to not mess up a scene and she's keeping her cool.

This poor girl I'm messing with looks like she just creamed he pants. This is one of my favorite games to play with Quinn. Our wives think it funny when we mess with fans. They know we would never cheat and only do it for laughs. Sometimes we do it with them there and they do it too. It's all for shit and giggles. We know who we belong to and wouldn't trade that for the world.

Before the girl has a chance to answer a voice interrupts us "Hey sweet cheeks long time no see." I turn around and see someone who changed my life forever Holly Holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor:**Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating**: **M**for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count: 1,169**

**A/N: **This chapter wrote itself so fast. IT's like my fingers wouldn't stop typing. I love it when that happens. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Walking out of the principal's office is Holly Holiday. She looks like she did back in high school just a little older. Her hair is still long and blonde. But she has some wrinkles and you can tell she's older but she looks damn good for her age.

"Miss. Holiday what are you doing here?" I ask as I give her a hug. She hugs me back and then pulls back to get a better look at me. She smiles "Well hot stuff I'm the principal at this school now. Have been for about four years now since Will retired. He wanted to make sure Sue never became principal again. What are you lovely ladies doing here?" "Well I needed to slow my life down some so I decided to move Britt and the kids here and Q and her wife Rachel and their kids moved along too." I tell her. She tells us to follow her into her office and we do so leaving a very flustered receptionist in our wake.

"What did you guys do to poor Jenny out there?" Holly asks once we are in her office sitting down. "Well San here teased her just a bit." Quinn laughed out. "Hey I just asked for help." I through my hands up in mock defense. "Oh yeah asked for help while pushing your girls out making it look like she was about to pass out." She retorts.

"Well it's good to see that fame hasn't changed you guys much. So what do I owe the pleasure of two of my favorite people I ever taught to show up in my school?" Holly asks us. "Well we both just moved here with Brittany and Rachel and all our kids. We're here to register our eldest kids and sing them up for all there after school stuff like football for my son, Cheerleading for my daughter and both of Q's and then Glee for all of them." I tell her.

"Well I can do all of that but the Glee club no longer has a teacher since Will left. I'd do it but I get swamped with all my responsibilities and on top of that the constant complaints about Sue." Holly tells us.

"No Glee will be a big disappointment to all the kids. They all love to sing and dance." Quinn says. "Well not many teachers want to do any extra afterschool and none want to take on Glee. I wish someone would offer to teach it because I loved watching the kids sing and dance so carefree." She tells us.

I think for a long minute while they continue to talk to each other. I loved Glee in when I went here. It was the best part of my day. I start to think about what I can do to help. I could- No. That's a bad idea. I can't teach a bunch of kids. Well I already teach kids at the studio in New York but this is in high school. Could I do that? What would Brittany do? I pull out my phone and excuse myself to make a quick call saying I have to use the bathroom.

* * *

I walk in the restroom and the phone is ringing in my ear. After two rings she picks up.

"_Hey baby you on your way back yet?"_

"Not yet. Were still at the school Q is talking to Holly Holiday. She's the principal here now." I tell her.

"_That's so cool. I bet all the kids love her. She was our Favorite Sub when we went there."_

"Yeah, listen I have to ask you something."

"_What's up San?"_

I take a deep breath "Well we were talking to Holly about signing the kids up for all their after school stuff and she told us there is no more Glee club. She said that no one wants to teach it anymore. And I remember how much we loved it when we were younger and how it helped shape our lives today. And how without it we wouldn't be where we are today and the thought of that make me sad"

"_Let me guess you want to restart the Glee club?"_

"Only if it's okay with you. I know I'll be helping out with the studio some but maybe this will be good for me. I know I have to watch the stress and if I do this I will but maybe this will help with it."

"_Do it if you are passionate about it. And just by the way you're talking to me about I can see you already are. So I say go for it."_

"Really?"

"_Yess really. Go tell them you want to do it and I'll see you two when you come to the studio.  
Oh I almost forgot we found some people to work here and I think you and Q just might die when you see them."_

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit." And with that I hang up the phone and walk back into Holly's office. I sit back down and take a deep breath.

"Holly how would you feel if I offered to teach Glee club?" I ask. I look over at Holly and she looks kind of shocked but when I look at Quinn I see an amused smile on her face. She knows me so well. She knew once I heard there was no more glee club I would offer.

"Are you sure Santana?" Holly asks. "Yes. Without Glee club I wouldn't be where I am today. I helped make me the person I am today and I would hate to see people not get that chance just because no one want to teach it for them." I tell her.

"Well the only problem now is you have to be a teacher at this school to teach a club." She said. "That's not a problem I graduated with a major in music at NYU and I have a teaching license from New York. Britt and I were considering opening a preforming arts school so we both got certified in case we did. It never happened though." I tell her.

"Well if I do remember correctly you are fluent in Spanish am I right?" She asks. "Yes." I tell her. She shakes her head with a smile on her face. She stands up and goes over to a filing cabinet and pulls out some paper work.

"Well I teach that class and have been looking for a replacement teacher for it. You sign these papers and the class is yours along with Glee." She tells me as she slides over the papers for me to sing. I look them over and get a huge smile on my face. I sing them and hand them back to her.

"Welcome to McKinley High Santana you are now the new Spanish and Glee teacher." Holly tells me.

I'm a teach at my old high school. What have I gotten myself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count:**** 773**

**A/N: **Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm still trying to work out some of this story in my head and it's driving me nuts. Plus I only have a short amount of time I can use my computer. So bare with me while I try to figure out the best way to bring in other people to the story and make their back stories good. I'll update again soon with a longer chapter.. All mistakes are mine

* * *

After talking to Holly a little bit about everything she showed me and Quinn my new class room. It was horrid. It was this nasty puke green color with yellow. It made me sick just looking at it. I ask Holly if I could change it and she told me I can do whatever I wanted to it and the choir room. Within a minute I knew I wanted to pain the room a soft blue with white. I knew I needed something calming.

Next she showed us the choir room. It was a disaster. All the chairs were gone and it looked like it was a storage room. The piano looked awful and nonfunctional. I knew this room needed to be redone. Holly told me she would take money from the Cheerios to redo it but I told her not to bother I'd just donate it to the school.

Once I got keys for the school Quinn drove us to the studio. While she drove I made a call to have my new classroom and choir room redone to my liking. When we pulled into our parking spot and we saw Britts car and two more in the employ spots.

When we walked into the building we immediately heard laughing coming from the kitchen/lounge room. I could hear Brittany and Rachel's voices but the other two were familiar but I couldn't place them. As we rounded to corner to arrive to were all the commotion was we came into view of who all were in the room. Sitting across the table from Brittany was Mercedes Jones. And across from Rachel was Mike Chang.

Once Brittany caught sight of us she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Baby I'm so proud of you. I know you'll make a wonderful teacher." She tells me. I return the hug just the same. I kiss her on the lips and then whisper into her ear so no one can hear "Don't worry I'll make sure I give you a privet demonstration of my teaching abilities later." I purr in her ear. I feel her body relax as my words sink in and I let her go and walk into the room.

I take the seat net to where Brittany had been sitting and look at our old classmates. Mike had aged well. He had some light grays in his jet black hair and is mussels were more defined. He looked like someone who tookhere at care of himself. I saw a wedding ring on his finger so I assume he married Tina after all. Last time I talked to him her was on tour with P!nk and Tina was at nursing school. that had to be 18 years ago. We lost contact after that.

I look over at Cedes and she looks amazing. She lost weight from high school. She's still big boned but she looks good. Her hair is straight and flawless. She looks really happy and I'm glad my former diva friend looks that way. She also has a gold band on her left ring finger so she's married too.

"Hey Mike long time no see" I give him a bug which he returns gratefully. I turn to Cedes and give her a smirk. "Cedes you look incredible." and I leaned over and gave her a hug too.

We make small talk. I find out Mike works at the school as a football coach part time and still dances. He and Tina have been married for 17 years and have 3 children. Jace(17) Mike Jr(15) and Leigh(14). Tina works at the school too as the nurse and health teacher.

Cedes is married to Sam. Got married right after high school once Sam moved to La with her. Sam played colleg fottball at UCLA and was there starting quarterback his for 3 years untill her got into a car crash and broke his shoulder ending his playing days. They moved back to Lima when Sam got offered the head coaching job at McKinley. Her and Sam have 4 children Levi(17) Navia(15) Lola(12) and Sara(10).

Brittany told us that Mike was going to be once of her new dance teachers and Cedes was going to be the receptionist and help out with any of the vocal lessons Rachel needs help with once her gets to pregnant to work. All in all I think this has been a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Minor: **Kurt/Blaine- Sam/Mercedes- Puck/OC- Mike/Tina

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

**Word Count:**** 613**

**A/N: **Short chapter but I wanted to get something out because it's been awhile. I will be updating again soon with a longer chapter about her first day as a teacher and will be introducing some old friends along the way. Review and show some love

All mistakes are my own x[

* * *

It's the morning of the first day of school and your house is going crazy. Not only do you have to help get all 6 of your children ready for school you have to get yourself ready too. Thank God you have Brittany. She can tell you're stressing out a little bit about whether or not you'll be a good teacher so she takes the reins on getting the kids ready.

After we all sit and have an amazing breakfast we all head out to the garage to head our separate ways. Brittany and I put all the younger kids the Escalade. I give them all a hug and kiss and wish them a fun and productive first day of school. And I tell them to try and not lose their tempers and hit anyone. My children all have my temper when pushed and I don't want anyone sent home on the first day.

Brittany walks my over to my Audi R8 and pulls me into a hug.

"Have a god day at work baby." She tells me.

"I will. You think I'll be a good teacher right?" I ask letting my insecurities shine through.

"Of course you will. The kids will all love you and I know you'll have fun picking on them and helping them. And I know you can't wait till you can start Glee club. Just believe in yourself as much as I do." And with that Brittany passionately kisses all my worries away.

"Thank you babe. I needed that." I say

"I know. Now go one and knock them dead." She says.

"I will. Love you." I tell her with one last kiss.

"I love you too sweetie." And with that Brittany pulls out of the driveway and heads next door to pick up Quinn and her younger kids.

I walk over to Lea and Ty who are standing by Lea's Benz.

"Okay you guys behave too at school. I know both of you and I know in no time you'll be running that school with Mia and Emily. Just remember to stick together and figure out a way to run it without losing who you are. Who I raised you to be. Okay?" I asked them.

"Got it Ma." Ty said.

"Yeah Ma you know us. Stay true to who you are no matter what people think or say about it because you only live once and you have to live for yourself or you won't live a full life. A very smart woman told me that." Lea said.

"Yeah? Who?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"You mami. We'll be good. See you later." She said. And with that they both hugged and kissed me goodbye and I was off to the high school.

Once I pulled into the McKinley high parking lot everything became so much more real. I was about to walk through those double doors as a teacher. I sit there for a moment with my right hand on my stomach, resting on my barely noticeable baby bump, and with my left hand playing with my wedding ring. This always calms me down when Brittany's not around. I take a deep calming breath and brace myself for what lies ahead.

As I walk out of my car with my head held high I notice people doing double takes noticing who I am. I really hope it won't take long for people to get used to me being at the school. Sometimes I hate being so well known but it is what it is and I would never take it back. My life is wonderful and I wouldn't change it for anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Love and Family

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany-Quinn/Rachel **Rating**: **M**for Sexy time and swearing later on.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Santana is pregnant and her doctor told her to de-stress her life so she decides to move back to Lima with Brittany and their 6 kids. Quinn and Rachel move as well with their 4 kids. They all haven't been back to Lima in almost 20 years and now they have to relearn how to live in a small town again and learn to readjust to living there when they all are world famous stars.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

I walk into school with my head held high, like I owned the place. Just like when I was younger, before I was deemed a freak for being gay, the students and teachers parted like the red sea for me. All eyes were on me. I could already hear the whispers.

"_Is that Santana Lopez?"_

"_Damn... She's hot"_

"_What is she doing here?"_

"_She's like walking sex, walking sex man"_

"_I think I'm in love"_

I smirked as I listened to them talk. It's kind of funny how life goes in circles sometimes. I remember the day I left this place. I swore up and down I wouldn't come back and here I am walking into MY classroom getting ready to teach a class of students.

"Hola sweet cheeks. Ready for your first day as an educator?" Holly asks from the door of my class.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Got any tips for me?" I ask as she walks in and sits on the desk in front of me.

"Don't use bananas in sex ed class. Students will quit eating them." She says with a smirk.

"Can you blame me? The way you did it made me want to gag. If I wasn't a thousand percent sure before I walked into that room when I left I sure was." I say and we share a laugh.

"Well if you need anything today let me know. You have my cell so you can text me while class is going on if they are too boring." She says with a smile.

"Well I'm just getting to know the kids today some. Most of them will likely will be star struck for a bit. But once they get over it I'm giving them candy." I say as I show her my 'make the kids like me' treat.

"Well I hope you make it through today and come back tomorrow. See ya later hot mama." And with that Holly left me alone to finish getting ready for my day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

School day was interesting to say the least. 95% of the kids in all my classes knew who I was and acted like they were meeting the president. Meeting her is awesome, not me. The other 5% were I'm guessing homophobic and stayed really quite the whole time.

For the lesson I just had them go around the room and say their name, what do they like to do, any clubs or sports their into. I made them write it all on notecards so I could remember who was who.

Most of the kids seem nice. A few kids I wouldn't have been friends with in school but for the most part they all seemed like good kids.

I was able to bribe them with my Pixie Stick. I told them for each thing they shared with the class about themselves they'd get one. Good thing I came prepared with a little over a thousand because the kids all shared a lot.

I got a few kids who said they would try out for Glee Club. That made me happy. Unlike when I went here, I'm not gonna let everyone in just because I'm the teacher. They are gonna have to prove to me that they want it or it's a no-go.

During lunch I call Brittany and tell her how everything is going with me and she told me that they'll be able to open the studio for students in a week. I'm so excited for her. I can't wait for her to get it up and running so she can burn up some of her energy and dance.

In my last class of the day I end up having Lea, Ty, Em, and Mia. It's my Spanish 1 class. I find it funny because all of them know Spanish almost as well as me because I taught them. They all sit in the back behaving for the most part. I can tell they are texting each other but I don't care. I won't bust anyone for texting unless it's during an important lesson or test.

When the last bell rings I dismiss the class and watch my kids and Q's leave with smiles on their faces after promising to come after cheer try-outs and Ty's football.

And as much as an easy day this was I can't wait to go home and relax. I worried for nothing it looks like. This teaching thing might be fun.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Computer problems and had to get a new on and lots everything I had been working on except all my freehand notes. And it takes a while for me to figure out when I meant with my sloppy handwriting. I will get more chapters up soon for my other stories but my time with the computer is up and I'm heading to bed once I post this. So I hope you like it. I didn't have time to re-read it a second time and I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes. Please review and let me know what you want to see happen next. Maybe I'll through it in there.**


End file.
